


Bratty Little Sister Decides Tonight Is When Her Brother Finally Fucks Her

by HomerSoc



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomerSoc/pseuds/HomerSoc
Summary: She's seduced her brother into doing lewder and lewder things in the past, and deluded herself that it was his fault. Now, seduction and delusion come to a head as she decides this is the night her big brother decides to fuck her.Note: I tagged this as rape solely because of how she tries to spin herself as the victim here, despite actually being the aggressor.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Bratty Little Sister Decides Tonight Is When Her Brother Finally Fucks Her

Have I mentioned lately how much I hate having you as my big brother?

You’re a real know-it-all, and it’s become worse now that you’ve started college. And why couldn’t you move into a dorm like the stereotypical college student? Then I could have the bathroom to myself, and wouldn’t have to worry about you eating all of the good snacks.

You have poor taste in clothes, music, and… well, everything. Except maybe girls. I guess I can’t fault you there. But it’s hard to believe that someone like you is related to someone like me. And you embarrass me all of the time in front of my friends.

And then when you cum in my mouth, there’s so much of it, and it sometimes leaks out and gets in my hair. Do you know how hard that is to get out? I mean, just look at my hair. I spend a lot of time on making it look this good.

Then there’s the entire tension with the “are we or aren’t we ever going to fuck?” It’s really a distraction I don’t need in my senior year. I mean, I have no intention of having sex with you. But then again, I had no intention of sucking your cock, or letting you eat my pussy, But they happened. And they just seem to keep happening, despite my best intentions. If you were any kind of decent brother whatsoever you’d take more of a lead in the seduction part of this so I could at least pretend it wasn’t mostly my fault. But no. Usually it’s me that has to sneak into the shower with you to help clean your cock with my mouth. Or I’m the one to wake you up by sticking my pussy in your face. At least you have the decency to really, really like everything we do, or I’d begin to feel like I was the pervert here.

And then you had the nerve to stay at home so you could study for finals while I went on vacation with the rest of the family. I was counting on late night mutual masturbation in a hotel room, or giving you a handjob in the back seat of some rental car on the way to another destination. But apparently someone thought their grades were better than doing lewd things with their sister with a high risk of the rest of the family finding out.

But now I’m home, and really mad at you. And horny. I haven’t gone this long without an orgasm since… well, since that night I coaxed you into buying some alcohol for me, and then I ended up blowing you for the first time. You obviously wanted that in payment for the drinks, even if you never said it, or did anything at all to physically hint at it. But you didn’t do anything to stop me other than to repeatedly say that it was a bad idea. Yet you let me do it anyway, so it’s basically all your fault. 

Do you know what else I hate? I hate that I’ve been thinking ever since we got back that I’d let you fuck my ass. I mean, what’s up with that? I hate anal. At least I assume I will. Right now, it’s more that I hate the idea of anal. But that’s kind of where things are headed. It’s all been escalating. Like, I never used to swallow. Now, my brother’s cum is practically one of my basic food groups. 

So at some point, out of a combination of increasing lust and curiousity, but also out of a desire to avoid actual incest and the loss of my prescious virginity, I’ll end up letting you sodomize me.

Yes, sodomize. It’s a word. Look it up, mister college boy. You think you’re so smart, but you don’t even know the proper term for fucking your sister’s ass. I know I was looking it up today. A lot.

So I’d let you do it. And I’d probably hate it. Or worse, maybe I’d love it. Either way, I’d let you keep doing it as part of our ongoing twisted relationship. 

Let’s be honest though. It wouldn’t end there. That might satisfy us for a while, but at some point you, although also possibly me would take things too far, and we’d end up full-out fucking. Intercourse. Copulation. You can also look up those words later. We both know it would happen. Or at least I know, and that’s good enough.

Since it’s already decided that we’re going to end up fucking, we might as well skip the really awkward having anal sex part and just go to the real thing. Instead of feeling dirty and degraded for letting my brother fuck both my ass and then my pussy, I can just feel them for the fucking my pussy part. It makes all kinds of sense.

So, I’ll take off my dress now. I pick them as much for how much you like them as how well they look on your floor. I used to pick them for how easy to get cum stains out of them, but it just became easier to take them off entirely rather than risk it.

I wasn’t wearing a bra of course, because how else can I attract your attention and distract you at the dinner table so easily? Although apparently not enough for you to check to see that I wasn’t wearing panties. Or to try to finger me under the table. The last time I came at the dinner table Mom sent me up to my room because she thought I was sick. Of course, that almost went very poorly for us when she came up later to take my temperature. You hid naked in the closet while the thermometer was the second thing in my mouth that night. I was worried when she pulled it out that there’d be some of your cum on it.

But, I’m getting a little side-tracked here. I’m naked, and after some initial confusion you’re also getting naked, so I will get into your bed. I changed the bedding for you when I got home because I’m not losing my virginity on some dirty sheets. We’re going to do this right. Clean sheets, dimming the lights, no birth control, and a high chance of pregnancy.

Yeah, did I stutter? No birth control. I was not going to start taking birth control pills or something. That would just be admitting defeat. Maybe you have a condom, but I don’t really want to have to worry about it breaking if we use it. Or maybe of you intentionally making a hole in it, or taking it off when I’m not looking. I’ve already accepted that there’s a risk of pregnancy from us fucking. So like the sex, we might as well just get it over with. I won’t have to obsess over whether I’m going to get pregnant after it actually happens. 

Sure, you could not fuck me right now. Maybe impregnating your sister is a little too far for you. But we’re both naked now. You’re so hard. Are you going to let a little thing like getting your little sister pregnant get in the way of fucking her? You could just walk away, or settle for a blowjob. But would that satisfy you after you heart was set on fucking me? 

I won’t forgive you if you don’t fuck me tonight. Although honestly, I won’t forgive you if you do, because you are so totally taking advantage of your impressionable and innocent little sister. So either way you’re screwed. So why not be screwed in the way that involves you screwing me? And the longer you are just standing there not making a decision is just making it worse for you either way.

Mmm. Good boy. Get into bed with me, and on top of me. We’ve had all kinds of bare skin touching when we would sixth-nine, but then all of the good parts weren’t near each other. I wasn’t letting your cock anywhere near my poor, virgin pussy. But now it’s just inches away. And it’s so big and hard it’s definitely a good thing I wasn’t trying to take that in my butt tonight. This really is the best option for us. Even if you’re basically forcing me into it. Well, coercing me, in a somewhat subtle way. You kind of have to look at the subtext in our not-very-long sexual history of lewd stuff together, but it’s there.

And now your cock is there. It’s pressed against my pussy, just like it was pressed against my lips all of those months back. Then the taste of alcohol in my mouth was replaced by the taste of your cock. It was a few weeks before I finally tasted your cum. But that was only so you’d stop ruining my dresses by cumming all over them. Then weeks later I started to swallow, just so I wouldn’t get anything on me when I spit it out, or so that mom wouldn’t be able to find any evidence.

But now we’re actually going to fuck. All of your cum will be left safely inside of me. Well, not safely when you consider what are probably ridiculously high odds of me getting pregnant. This is seriously irresponsible that you’re forcing me to do this bareback and that you’ll totally refuse to pull out of me, but oh well. Can’t really fight our destiny, can we?

So, are you going to put it in, or what? I’m not getting any more of a virgin than I am. Or cuter. Or more of a sister. I’m eighteen, so you don’t have to wait for my birthday or anything. Not that a pervert like you should care.

Oh. Your fingers are touching my pussy now. Are you trying to make up for not playing with me at the dinner table? Or are you making sure I’m wet enough for you? But you know how easily I get wet. Now imagine me not getting any kind of fun while on vacation, and watching all kinds of anal porn today. 

But you can rub it if you want, just as an little appetizer before the main course. Although I’m so sweet I’m more like a dessert. An ice cream sundae with a big cherry on it. The cherry will be the first thing you take as you enjoy your desert. 

Mmm. That is good. And I appreciate the effort and all… but fuck me already. Your cock is still right there. If fingers could really get me off at this point I wouldn’t have been horny enough to let you talk me into sex tonight. I need a cock in me. And cum. And one of those baby things. 

Then your fingers are away, and it’s just your cock pressed against me. And now it’s pressing harder, just like you pressured me into this tonight. And just like I eventually gave in, my poor pussy relents just a little, and you slide in just a bit.

Wait. Don’t look down at our cock and pussy. Look at me. Look at your sister’s face. It’s covered in makeup now, and so very often it’s been covered in your cum. But since you’re practically forcing me to do this, you should look into my face as you take me. Just so you can see my presumed disapproval of your sick, perverted actions.

Yeah, that’s it. Look straight into my eyes. Look deep into them. Then drive your cock deep into me.

[moan as entered]

Oh fuck. That was a mistake.

What? No, not the putting it in me part. I just feel like I didn’t really get the angry but hurt look I was hoping for as you took my virginity. And I was hoping for a less lustful noise as you deflowered me. Like, maybe a pained yelp rather than a slutty moan. 

I’d ask for a do-over, but I only have the one virginity. It is what it is I guess. I’ll just be sure to remember it differently when I look back on this years after the fact. You know, when I’ve had like five of your kids. 

By the way… not like I’m an expert on this sex thing… but shouldn’t you be moving now? It’s going to be a long night if you don’t.

Thanks. And that’s better. Not that I’ll remember it that way, but I’ve always had a fluid memory. 

Mmm. Fluid. That’s a good word. You move in and out of me, one nice fluid motion. Aided in no doubt by the sexy fluid I made just for my big brother’s cock. As a purely defensive measure of course, to protect against your completely offensive act. 

Do you like my pussy? Is your little sister’s pussy little enough for you. Is it sisterly enough for you? Does me being your sister make it feel different than any other girl’s? I know I’m not your first. Maybe I’ll forgive you for that someday, for cheating on me with them long before you callously began grooming me to be your sisterly sex slave. 

Mmm. This is so good. And so much better than if you put it in my butt. I’d be hating that so much right now. And unless we actually do that someday, you’ll have to take my word on it. Really, I’m sure I’m enjoying this so much just because I’m so relieved and not having that cock in my tiny butthole. 

Keep going. Don’t stop fucking me. And don’t stop looking me in the face. As much as I love- I mean hate that you are doing this, I don’t want to give you the chance to forget who you’re doing it to, because that would be insulting. 

Harder. You want to do it harder, don’t you? Not that I want you to, but you obviously don’t care what I think. See? You’re doing it, in express violation of my wishes. Your body slaps against mine now. And this poor bed is creaking as you pound me, harder and harder. 

You’re going to cum in a bit, aren’t you? And poor confused girl that I am, I will too. At least I will if you know what’s good for you. You are not fucking up my first fuck. Not by wearing a condom. Not by not cumming in me and probably knocking me up. And definitely not by failing to make me cum right when you do.

Oh God. This is so stupid. So irresponsible. The sex and getting pregnant, and everything we’ve done in the past. But that’s what makes it so hot. I wouldn’t want you so much if you weren’t forbidden to me. It’s those stupid incest taboos that are making me do this. And of course you. You’re making me. Let’s be clear on that. You’re making me lie here while you fuck me, and you’re going to make me cum as you impregnate me. 

At least I hope you do. I’ll deny this later, both to you and to myself, but I want your baby. That’s the only thing that could make things so much worse and so much better. I want you to make a baby in me, even though I’m your sister. I want you to put a daughter and a niece into me, all at the same time. Then fuck me every night like this until we have to change position because of my growing stomach. So cum in me please, big brother, and make it count. But keep looking at me, and make it count. Look for the moment I cum, and my heart finally surrenders to you…

That’s it. My body is surrendering…. And my heart, all at the same time. Both are wide open to you, just waiting for you to fill them. And I can feel it, in my pussy at least… you’re cumming… and i am too...

[improv to orgasm or just orgasm]

[pause]

Oh, hi Dad.

[short pause]

Just kidding. It would serve you right if he had walked in just as you were unloading in me. If he had, I would have done my best to look scared and resisting and not having my own orgasm. Then you’d be dead, and I’d still be pregnant, but totally in the clear.

[sigh] But it wasn’t completely awful just to be able to cum like I did. I regret everything I guess, going back to that first blow job, all the way up to you cumming in me. And I especially regret some of the things I said there at the end. Things completely out of character for me to say.

I really don’t love you. I don’t even like you, or even tolerate you. But I will keep fucking you, and I may sometimes say things in the heat of the moment that you should completely disregard. Just remember that I’m the victim here. And if you ever stop victimizing me, I will make sure you pay for it.

And as long as you keep victimizing me… I will make sure you really, really enjoy it.


End file.
